Dark Harvest
by Nocturn3
Summary: For thousands of years, worlds have remained a singularity without intervention. Now, a tide of evil washes the land free of the securities they had. No longer are the citizens of either world able to escape death so easily. Lucky for the Shinobi world, it seems they have a hero to fight back the evils... but with every hero comes a great villain to match them. (TP/OoT/MM)


_Chapter 1: __Twilight Reminiscence_

The winds of Konoha blew softly under the rays of a soft spoken moon. Trees swayed back and forth under a silver vale, unaware of the hatred that festered beneath its limbs. Too many times had shinobi slaughtered shinobi in this accursed world. Too many times had an innocent life been taken in a fruitless war. Too many times had a child gone hungry while under the gaze of a helping hand.

Yet despite all of this, the trees kept swaying. The world kept turning. For so long, and for such a long time, this accursed shinobi world had just accepted this crimson stained world as reality. Every village had a story of bloodshed, every jutsu a beating heart to target. So many different people fighting for different reasons, united by pride and hatred….

That was the world they lived in.

Elsewhere, an accursed wind blew across the fields and the sea beneath a moon that wept for those who could not. In this land, one would help another no matter the sacrifice. Too many times had a father not eaten so his children could eat. Too many times could a warrior collapse on a battlefield and never know the war was over. Too many times would the shadows weep at a world that could not know their existence.

It was in this world that people banded together to keep hope burning brightly. They raised their champions high, onto a pedestal of unreachable power. Stories and myths kept the gears of reality turning for every citizen, and when the darkness comes it is those same stories and myths that come to life and plague the land. In this world, hatred was concentrated into one.

That was the world they lived in.

In spite of all of the evils of both worlds, there was a beacon of hope in the hearts of all people. In every village there might have been darkness watching over the festivities or a scourge defiling its underbelly, but there was also innocence. Children ran through the streets with dreams in their hearts and a will of fire in their souls. Adults laughed and looked into the future with righteous vigor.

These worlds, unique in their own ways, had been separated for many years. For an eternities passing they remained apart, with respective gods to govern them. Blissfully unaware of the evil that lie within their worlds, they were two sides of a coin that would never see the other….or at least that is what the gods believed.

Riding through the veil of night, a frightened soul rides on horseback to the Village of Ordon to deliver frightening news. A warning, sent by a Princess thought sealed in the twilight. A message delivered by a Princess doing the work she couldn't trust a messenger with. A mistake that will alter the course of history.

"Jeeze, Link. You sure are one heck of a kid. Those Gorons sent me a letter earlier today asking if I would train them like I trained you! Ha!" the Mayor laughed. Sunlight broke through the window of a late day sky into the small house. Dust settled over the bookcases and desk, a faint breeze flowing through one window and out another.

It was a quaint life, being on the outskirts of the forest. Many of the city folk had taken a dislike to the 'savage' lifestyle here… but it was modest work. No one in Ordon Village minded the way they lived, and everyone looked out for each other. In fact, after the tragedy that had happened when the Light Spirits went missing, Ordon Village was more united than ever. They had even become good friends with Kakariko Village after a shamen there had rescued some kids from the darkness that had fallen over the land.

Link nodded with a smile on his face as he finished reading the note handed to him by the Mayor. It wasn't surprising to see that the Gorons were out trying to get stronger, but it was nice to see that they were branching out to the humans again. Link handed the letter back to the Mayor and set it on the table to deal with later.

"I know right? What a turn of events! Me going all the way up to Death Mountain with these old bones! Hahahahaha! I can barely make it around my daily chores nowadays!" the old man chuckled as he thought the day over. It was an honest days work, and it seemed to be coming to a close. "Ah… yes, but besides that Link. I, I simply cannot overlook the generosity of the Gorons. For the first time in years they are reaching out to us humans…. Imagine what could happen if we said no. Kakariko could be exiled from the mines again, just like last year during The Dark Hour."

Nodding, Link understood what the Mayor was asking. He only watched as the Mayor pulled a different note from inside his desk with a intricate wax seal on it. "Soft spoken like usual I see." the Mayor chuckled, "I can see it in your eyes though. You know what I'm asking, will you do it for me?" he asked while holding out the letter to Link.

Without hesitation Link happily took the note from the Mayor. He wouldn't mind going back to Kakariko and seeing everyone again, and Epona wouldn't mind a bit of fresh air outside the forest either. He'd need to make preparations to head out tomorrow morning, there's no way he'd make it before nightfall as it was now.

Saying his goodbyes to the Mayor, he waved and took a deep breath of the wild as he walked down the steps and onto the pathway. The crunch of the dirt beneath his boots made him feel at home, as did the scenery of the village… but to Link, something felt.. Off.

Making his way back to his little house on the hill, took everything in stride. Villagers waved at him as they made their way home for the night, the last of the chores being finished for the day and bedtime around the corner. He even passed Ilia on his way back and she shared a few words with him.

Approaching the ladder to his tree house, Link placed the letter under his arm and began his ascent to his abode. Reaching the top, he stopped and watched the fading sun as he always did. The skies said their goodbyes in shades of pink and red, letting the black of night bleed into the horizon. A breeze washed over Links face, it felt warm and reminded him of home.

Hours passed as Link began to unwind in his little home. He took his boots off and peacefully ate some mushroom soup he had made. Lifting the spoon to his lips, he eyed the Royal Rapier that Zelda had given him as a sign of his eternal welcomeness to Hyrule Castle as the Hero of Twilight. It was a memory that he thought of often, all of his adventures back then. He smiled to himself before putting the memory to rest… and the spoon in his mouth.

Perhaps it was the vibe he was getting earlier, but it felt as if those adventures weren't too long ago. It had been a year since The Dark Hour, as the citizens in Hyrule had taken to calling it, had fallen over the land. A year since Midna had shattered the gateway to the Twilight Realm. He often wondered if Midna was still watching over him from the other side, or if she had moved on.

Another spoonful of soup and it was all but gone. Most of the substance left had made its new home within the lining of his wood bowl. Link closed his eyes and pushed the bowl to the back of the table. A deep breath was taken for a moment, then he stood up and looked over the forest from his window.

Perks of being in a tree house was the view, and in this case it was simply gorgeous. The wind caressed the treetops with aggressive elegance and the moon set a haze over it all that spoke volumes of the wonder that nature held.

Content with the day coming to a close, Link grabbed the shutters and pulled them close. He then walked from the window and over to the ladder which led to his bed. Halfway up, he felt that ominous feeling again, but decided to shake it off. There was nothing wrong outside that he had seen, what could be done about it?

Reaching up for the next rung on the ladder, Link shook of the feeling. Evil could wait until morning at least, right? Smiling at the thought, however fast fading as he remembered the knights who lied lifeless in the courtyard. Link reached the top floor of his house where his bed lie. Standing at the foot of his bed, he was ready to collapse…

"LIIIIIIIIIINK!"

Link froze as he heard a voice yell at the top of their lungs. It sounded panicked, so Link didn't even bother going to the front door and opened the window next to his bed and poked his head out of the hole.

"LIIIIINK!" the voice shouted again before seeing his head, "Oh good, Link! You need to come to the Mayor's house at once! Princess Zelda is here and she says it's urgent!" the voice called up. It took Link a moment to process the voice over the sound of blowing wind, but it was Ilia's voice.

Poking his head back in and sliding down the ladder back to the bottom floor, Link quickly grabbed his boots… and his sword just in case. Busting out the front door, surely enough Ilia was waiting for him. "I'm sorry to bother you at this hour, but it's the Princess! She also seemed very… concerned."

Nodding, Link grabbed Epona from where he had tied her to and hopped on. Offering a hand for Ilia to hop on as well, the two of them rode back to town. The forest held a dark power to it as the rode through the black, only illuminated by Ilia's lantern. Shadows of spider webs and broken branches stuck out as objects that would scare a child, the ominous feeling heavily sitting on Links chest now.

Crossing the river that ran through Ordon Village, Link spotted a white horse with purple cloth embroidered into its saddle. He dismounted Epona and signaled for Ilia to take care of her. Typically she would be fine on her own, but Epona didn't play well with other horses. Running down the dirt pathway with his sheathed sword in his hand, he made his way up the stairs and opened the door without even knocking. As expected, inside lie none other than Princess Zelda.

A look of concern didn't put her face lightly. That is a description you give to someone who misplaced a letter. The face the Princess wore was one of fear. She stood up as Link entered the room, the Mayor making his exit as Link arrived.

"Link, gather your things as quickly as possible. We need to go to the Temple of Time." Zelda spoke to him, "Midna contacted me through the void somehow, she warned me that a calamitous blight had fallen over her land and it was most likely a sign of what was to happen in our world."

Taking Princess Zelda by the silk gloved hand, Link quickly made his way to the door to which he entered from. A violent wind blew the window of the Mayor's house open as Link opened the front door. The grass rippled in defeat as wind pushed it down to the ground. The sound of thunder rumbled in the distance as they left the house, Ilia and her father looked at the Knight and the Princess with concern.

"My Lady, is everything alright? A storm seems to be coming, I would feel terrible to have the Princess of our wonderful nation riding out in an awful downpour such as the on- such as the one coming!" the Mayor called out to the Princess, the howling of the wind making it hard to understand his words. Zelda didn't speak to him but simply shook her head and mounted her horse. Link quickly followed suit and mounted Epona, speeding off towards what must have been his house.

"Me and Link have some very important business to take care of. I leave this letter to you so that if I am not back by morning, the guards who will come to look for me will know I am safe." Zelda called down from atop her horse, handing a letter to the Mayor. "For now, that is all you need to know. I apologize for being so vague." she said, cracking the reins on her saddle as her Horse galloped after Link.

Elsewhere, Link had re-entered his home and began grabbing his things. He grabbed the magical Hero's tunic from the corner of the room and frantically began putting it on. After jumping up and down on one foot trying to get the other pant leg to cooperate, he eyed the Hylian Shield which decorated the wall now. Pushing the desk over, link jumped on top of it and yanked the shield off the wall.

As he did, he noticed Zelda's rapier fell off the wall with it. Link grabbed it off the floor and decided to take it as well. With a shield in one hand and a sword and rapier in the other, Link pushed against the door to leave.. But it didn't budge. Link pushed again, and this time felt it give way. With an almighty push, Link thrusted the door open and was met with a truly harsh wind that could only be described as cursed.

Rain began to fall as Link jumped from the porch of his home and onto Epona, Zelda and her horse waiting beside her as the landed. "Now, lead the way to the Temple of Time!" she ordered, following closely behind, almost beside, Link.

Passing the gates of Ordon Village and into the deep of the Faron Woods, a dense fog began to appear, swirling in the winds and rain. "This storm isn't natural!" Zelda yelled to Link, "It's the second sign of evil I saw in my dreams!"

"The third and final sign was of a dark haired figure. He is the cause of this storm, I'm sure of it! The only hint we have as to his whereabouts is the Temple I saw in my dreams!" she yelled, utterly drenched in the downpour of rain that was happening. Given the circumstances, she had no idea how much of that Link had heard or how he knew where he was going, but if her dream was right it was only going to get worse.

A bolt of lightning struck shockingly into one of the many trees in the Faron woods and the flash of light caused both horses to rear back in surprise! Link managed to pat down Epona to settle her down, but Zelda was completely taken off of her horse. Landing in the drenched soil her white and purple dress fit for royalty was ruined by the mud. The perfect white was stained a dark brown, she looked up to see Link offering a hand to her.

Accepting it, she reached up and grabbed Link's Hand. He pulled her onto Epona, as her horse was nowhere in sight anymore, and they continued their way to the Temple of Time. The rain continued its onslaught, but now it fell straight down. The winds of torment had died down, but the storm wasn't over.

Riding through the woods, Zelda and Link braced the elements as they went deeper into the woods. Winding titans of wood bore around them, and the rain began to let up ever so slightly. It must have been the magical power of the Temple of Time… or the magical power of the Skull Kid said to have been living in these woods.

Eventually the Rain died down to something that could have been considered natural again, and the woods around them felt… alive. Link slowed Epona down to a halt and began to look side to side. Zelda leaned around Links shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Those blue eyes weren't filled with confidence like they usually were, but more this time as if they were… confused.

With the rain running down Link's face he looked upon the woods with a sense of loss. For a big city person such as Zelda, they might not notice the difference, but Link did. The trees were the same, the moon still fell over the world with the same hue. The leaves still crunched under foot, and the rain even felt the same.

But the wind Link had come to know was gone.

Standing atop the cliff face, the stone works of an entire village just below him, Ganondorf looked over this new world.

A village founded in the middle of a dense forest, hidden by a shroud of nature and whatever magical barrier surrounded this nation. Below he could see all sorts of different people moving about, but what he couldn't understand was where in Hyrule all of this was… or if this even was Hyrule anymore. After Link had killed him, he had ended up here somehow.

He didn't know why he was alive. He shouldn't be. He had memories of events that shouldn't have happened. Events of a flooded world, a world of shadows, and a golden world all jumbled inside of his head. Looking down at his clenched fist, Ganon remembered one thing: He would always be himself and nothing would change that.A purple energy emanated from his clenched hand, the evil power of dark magic.

A smile crept across his face as he felt the power that resided within this land. It would be a challenge to make this land his, but looking over the hundreds of rows of houses with happy people totally oblivious to the outside world made him sick. Maybe not now, but he would show the Goddesses his revenge for creating a world to which people had to suffer alone like he did in the Gerudo Valley. They would regret letting him return.

Standing up to his full gargantuan height, he turned around and began to walk away from the happy aura of the village and into the wilderness. Before Ganon could make it to the Treeline however, a voice rang out to him. "You know, you should be grateful I brought you back with a perfect form." the voice called out to him, "Me and you, I have a feeling we will get along quite nicely…"

"Hmp. And what makes you think that I would stoop down to the level of an ant such as you?" Ganondorf responded with power in his voice, glancing over his shoulder towards a rather large rock.

"An ant you say? You see well…" the voice showed itself, coming out from behind the rock. The man's eyes gleamed with intelligence. His pale skin and purple highlights accented well with a radiance of fear under the moonlight, "I prefer being called a sssssssnake…" the voice called out, letting his snake tongue slither out with elegance.

The snake man wore a white tunic with a purple rope to act as a belt of some sort. Long dark hair flowed down his shoulders and completed a feeling of slyness. His eyes seemed unnatural as the pupils took the form of more of a snake than a human, only missing the reptilian side of things by a hair.

Moving closer to Ganon, the snake man walked calmly with his hands together behind his back. His walk was one of confidence and pride, a gaze of a predator about to take advantage of his prey. "And it was this snake that brought you into this world. It took quite the amount of testing, but you're my first success at Tobirama's Reanimation Jutsu bypassing the Jutsu. Thousands of tests, and you're the first Reanimation that can live without the Jutsu! Bahahahahahaha..."

Ganondorf watched the man stop a few feet away, perplexed as to what kind of magic 'Jutsu' the snake man might have made him fall under. If this man was to be any kind of a useful pawn in his schemes, Ganon was going to need more information from him. "What do you plan to do now that I am here, if it is true I am no longer under this 'Jutsu' you speak of?"

"Why that's easy…. I only ask that you come with me. After all, I went through all the trouble of bringing you back to life. It's only right that you would be willing to come back with me and help repay me for my kindness. Even if it is only a little bit." the snake man responded, licking his lips with a grin.

Ganondorf crosses his arms and gives a little chuckle, which turns into mad laughter. Laughing up at the moon, the snake man is unphased. What an imbecile, a worthless pawn. Shaking his head, Ganon slows his laughter, then asks another question, "And what is... your name?" Ganondorf asks with a hint of anger in his voice.

"My name is Orochimar-" the snake man tried to say, but before he could finish telling Ganondorf his name he was met with a sword inside of his gut. Lavender blood spilt out of Orochimaru's stomach, a look of surprise written on his face. Ganon twists the blade with a sickening crunch as bile hits the dirt.

"I can see it in your eyes, you won't die from this somehow... I know the feeling... but I can tell the pain is real. If you truly think that I, The King of Evil: Lord Ganondorf, is going to bow down to a filthy mongrel such as you..you are mistaken." Ganondorf said to the snake man whose eyes had turned from surprise to fear. Genuine fear coursed through Orochimaru's eyes, something that hadn't happened for many years.

"P-please…" Orochimaru begged, "I can teach you of this worlds power. I will teach you any Jutsu you w-wish! I c-can't be set back agai-gah-again."

With a guttural sound, Ganon pulled his sword from the snakes abdomen. The man quickly went to apply pressure to the wound, and as he did Ganon swung his sword with lightning speed, decapitating the body and ending the conversation. Not a drop of the purple blood was on the golden sword Ganondorf held.

"I don't need your petty magic to take over this world. I'm not sure how you plan on coming back from this blight here, but if you do… just sit back and watch. Bear witness, I will be a servant to no man. I will tear this world asunder! Bwahahahahahaha!" Ganon laughed once again to the moon of this new world. The villagers would find the body of this man later without a doubt, but they wouldn't suspect him. It was doubtful they would be able to trace his teleportation anyways.

And even if they did… there would only be death waiting for them anyways.

**So, hope everyone enjoyed this! For the record, this Link has had more contact with Hero Shade. He holds all the items from OoT and MM along with TP. Ganondorf however, he holds all the powers a Ganon has ever had. **

**Next, Naruto. Naruto will have just gotten back from his mission saving Gaara from the Akatsuki. (Pre Kakuzu fight)**

**For now, this fic is a one shot. ****_I will add another chapter if this story hits 30 reviews_****. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
